


Telezine Crown: Book 2 Excerpt

by Rumpleteazergrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, London, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazergrace/pseuds/Rumpleteazergrace
Summary: Chapter Seven from the second Telezine Crown novel: 'Artists and Coffee'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you'll have seen that Telezine Crown has over 700 hits on here! to celebrate I'm uploading an extract from the sequel, featuring Vahan, Kes, Nancy...And introducing Aquella! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“That woman’s here again,” Nancy Kellar hissed irritably, and Vahan glanced up from the hot chocolate he was making with a look of distaste.

 

“Damn it, and she’s brought her paint _again._ Isn’t there anywhere else she can draw a stupid tree?”

 

The MoonDollars café was fairly quiet today, save for the young artist with blue hair and a few elderly ladies. Vahan was picking up the knack of making any type of coffee, but some customers were still proving to be extremely hard work. The businessmen were pompous. The kids mocked his American accent. The police officers didn’t want him anywhere near them. The last was probably partly his fault, seeing as he’d beat up a few of them personally not too long ago.

 

Not that he regretted it in the slightest.

 

“Tell her to get lost,” Nancy, his usually grumpy colleague, advised. “I’m sick of cleaning the paint off the table and floor every day. It’s funny actually, I used to–“

 

“I can’t tell a customer to get lost, this isn’t America,” Vahan retorted, trying to locate the mini marshmallows.

 

“Don’t interrupt me, you always interrupt--”

 

“Listen, I’m _busy_. Look at this, it’s a piece of art, and you’re distracting me. Why isn’t Jessica here?”

 

“It’s her day off,” Nancy reminded him. “Which is a small blessing. Is it just me or is she just _too_ happy? Everything’s amazing and super fantastic for her, does she ever get tired of–”

 

“I think you’re maybe just miserable.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Vahan, and quit interrupting.”

 

“Aw, look, Nance. We’re in this together, aren’t we? We both want to get rid of Miss Artist, don’t we?”

 

Nancy huffed bitterly. “Don’t call me Nance.”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“No, it’s a disgusting nickname and it pisses me off,” she stated matter-of-factly, passing him the whipped cream.

 

“Does anything _not_ piss you off? I’m genuinely curious.”

 

“Dogs don’t. But everything else does. Like when tourists wear their rucksacks on their front, it makes me want to--”

 

“Kes!” Vahan eagerly moved to the front of the counter as his boyfriend approached them, leaning over it to kiss him on the nose. “One hot chocolate, and I think this time I’ve _mastered_ it. Free of charge.”

 

“It’s _not_ free of charge,” Nancy added in irritation. “You can’t keep giving away free drinks, Vahan Ryson. That’s not how a business works.”

 

“Ah, hush your mouth, it’s just this once,” Vahan dismissed, handing Kes the mug expectantly. “Look. It’s got marshmallows and everything. I made it myself with the machine.”

 

“You’re a real domestic goddess,” Kes replied, cradling the warm mug before glancing up with a grin. “Thank you. I can pay if it’ll cause any tension.”

 

“No, no, it’s cool,” Vahan insisted, despite Nancy’s disgruntled snort. “Drink up, you look cold. How’d it go with Willow?”

 

“Good. Fine. A little weird.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“Yeah, there was this guy. Argun? He was really… _weird_. Acted like he knew all about me.”

 

“Huh,” Vahan shrugged. “What’d he say?”

 

“He called me mad and then said I had a pretty face.” Kes sipped at his drink absent-mindedly.

 

“Your face is gorgeous, I mean, he’s not wrong there. But he can get the hell outta here with the mad thing. Who does he think he is?” Vahan said, an angry little frown on his face.

 

“Did you say Argun? Argun Lapmob? He’s a wannabe villain,” Nancy informed them. “C’mon, Vahan, the best part of this job is listening into conversations. Over the past few weeks all _sorts_ of important people have been muttering about Argun Lapmob.”

 

Vahan shrugged lightly. “I’ve honestly never heard of the guy. Kes?”

 

“Neither. He wasn’t exactly threatening, just… _weird_. Is he meant to be dangerous?”

 

Nancy leaned in, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Argun Lapmob is supposedly another one of Mortios’ little helpers. By all means he should be _extremely_ dangerous.”

 

“I’m telling you, he wasn’t,” Kes said patiently. “He was attractive, yes. Weird, yes. Annoying, yes. But dangerous?”

 

“Wait.” Vahan frowned. “What was that first thing?”

 

“What I’m saying is, he’s nothing important. Sorry to burst your bubble, Nancy,” Kes finished.

 

“So much for that, then. Jeez.” Vahan pushed Nancy to the side slightly to talk to Kes better. “But Willow was treating you well?”

 

“She knew about the meds.”

 

At that, Vahan faltered, and he awkwardly glanced around the café. “Yeah. Listen, love, I’m sorry about that. But she’s the one who prescribes them, and she was asking me about it, and… and it was getting pretty obvious you weren’t taking them.”

 

“Don’t apologise. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. Anyway, it’s all good, I’m back on track,” Kes told him, taking another sip from his drink before grinning. “Wow, this is _awesome_. You’re the greatest.”

 

“It’d be better if he stopped fawning over you and did his job,” Nancy butted in, wiping down the counter.

 

“I can’t help fawning over him when he’s so damn _cute_.” Vahan said, though he couldn’t help looking over and cringing at all the paint that artist was getting on the table. “Kes, hey, can I ask you a favour?”

 

“Sure, anything.” Kes leaned in as Vahan lowered his voice.

 

“See that woman with the blue hair? Tell her to get out.”

 

“What?” Kes frowned heavily, beginning to move away. “That’s a little aggressive. Have you gone mad with power at this new job?”

 

“No, no, hold up.” Vahan gently touched his arm, beckoning him back in. “She’s here all the time. Like, _all_ the damn time with her paintbrushes and drawings.”

 

“That’s really nice.”

 

“No, hon, it isn’t, not when we need to clean up after her every day.”

 

“Oh. Ok, I see your point.” Kes fidgeted slightly as he risked a look over his shoulder. “So… so you want _me_ to talk to her?”

 

“Yeah, maybe just… advise her to paint elsewhere. Or at least _buy_ something. It’s kinda rude to just sit in here without even buying a drink.”

 

“Uh.” Kes pointedly looked down at his mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Right, right, but that’s different,” Vahan backtracked. “I mean, I’m dating you and I work here, so you’re gonna get some perks. That’s to be expected.”

 

“None of _my_ boyfriends ever got free drinks.” Nancy muttered grouchily.

 

“What boyfriends?” was Vahan’s immediate retort, before turning his attention back to Kes. “If you’re too nervous, no worries. I can go. I just, uh, a lot of people here don’t like me.”

 

Kes’ big brown eyes widened in surprise. “Huh? Why?”

 

“Y’know. I’m the hothead. I’m the one that hassled everyone for months about your case. And then beat up the people once they were proved wrong.” Vahan attempted a small laugh, but just the memory made his head hurt, and it was clearly visible on his face because Kes reached for his hand.

 

“Vahan. Stop torturing yourself.”

 

“I don’t regret it,” Vahan said, screwing up his face a bit. “Seriously, I don’t regret hitting those people for what they did to you. But people have long, long memories here and I’m still in the firing line.”

 

“And I’m not?” Kes asked steadily. “Babe, they easily hate me more than you, no worries. I’m the crazy one who was threatening enough to get landed in jail. I went from being in the Mental House to being a mental patient.”

 

“You were _innocent_.”

 

“And now I’m all kinds of messed up. People hate what they don’t understand.” Kes squeezed his hand comfortingly. “I’ll go talk to her, but only ‘cause she probably doesn’t know who I am.”

 

“You’re a gem.” Vahan smiled at him. “See, Nance? Kes is gonna ask the woman to get out. He’s an asset to our little community.”

 

“Hmph.” Nancy huffed, throwing down her cloth. “He better deliver.”

 

“So, no pressure.” Vahan shot him a grin, taking Kes’ empty mug.

 

Kes somewhat shakily began to make his way over, the idea of asking a complete stranger to leave making his brain send warning signals throughout his entire body. _Danger. Danger. Do not communicate. Run._

 

Logically, there was no threat whatsoever. He knew that. But his anxiety could never be entirely sure.

 

“H-H–Hello,” Kes blurted once he’d reached the woman’s table, and he immediately began breathing heavily. Damn stutter.

 

“I used to stammer,” the woman said calmly, her gaze never leaving the paper. There was a small silence, except for the gentle swishing of the paintbrush. “People used to laugh at me for it.”

 

“Y-yeah. Um, me–too.”

 

“I grew out of it. Hobbies do wonders. You’ve got to have hobbies, don’t you think?” She finally looked up at him, her face open and kind. Her eyes were a deep blue, the same as her hair, and she held herself with the obvious poise of a dancer.

 

Kes wondered if binge-watching reality TV counted as a hobby, and then decided not to mention it.

 

“Then again,” she continued lightly when he didn’t respond. “I’m an artist. Painting isn’t just a hobby for me.”

 

“A-about that. The paint. Um, my–the guy at the–oh God, I’m so s-sorry.” He desperately began to back away, but she raised her hand to stop him.

 

“Easy there, buddy. What’s the rush? Have a seat.”

 

Kes swallowed, hastily pulling up the chair and practically collapsing into it.

 

“That’s much better, huh? What’s your name, handsome?”

 

“Kes.”

 

If the woman recognised the name, she didn’t show it. Instead, she smiled again. “D’you like my painting?”

 

“It’s….” He peered closer at it, and then nodded. “Oh, yeah, that’s pretty.”

 

“Aren’t you a sweetheart! It’s the beach where I grew up, down at Brighton. Have you been to Brighton? You’re obviously not from around here.”

 

“I l-live here,” he countered. “I’m j-just American. And yeah, I–I’ve been to Brighton. I swam in that ex-exact beach.” He pointed at her painting. “Y-you make it look _way_ warmer than it ac-actually was.”

 

Her laugh sounded as dainty as a bird singing in the early morning. “You’re too sweet, you really are. You have a perfect portrait, too. It’d be so fun to paint you sometime.”

 

“Oh.” He blinked at her. “That’s very nice of–of you. Which side is better, my left or right?”

 

“Oh, left, totally.” She peered at him carefully. “That prominent freckle above your left eyebrow, it’s gorgeous.”

 

“Uh-huh, yup, and that’s my b-boyfriend.” Kes suddenly felt the need to add, pointing towards the counter where Vahan was washing up.

 

“Nice, do you get free stuff?”

 

“Yea… I m-mean, no. I pay for e-everything. You g-gotta… Y’know, _buy_ stuff.”

 

She didn’t seem to get his subtle hint. “Kes. That must get a little problematic.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Y’know. People are going to have a field day with writing songs about you. So many things to rhyme. Yes, distress, hot mess. Kes.”

 

“I’ve h-honestly never had that p-problem.”

 

“Huh. Seems like a goldmine to me. I’m Aquella. I’d shake your hand, but I have paint on it.” She splayed her hand, and Kes noted the wedding ring on her fourth finger. “So, Kes. What brings you to my little table?”

 

“My b-boyfriend.”

 

“The stern looking one with the fantastic arms, yeah, I see him. I don’t blame you for showing him off. But what’s that got to do with me? I’m a married woman. To another woman. Have you met Whisper, by any chance?”

 

Every muscle in Kes’ body went stiff, and he slowly got to his feet. Whisper Kievra, the policewoman who had given Vahan this crappy job and worked Kes into delirium. “Y-your wife is Whisper Kievra?” he asked quietly, just to make sure.

 

“The very same.” Aquella grinned cheerfully. “But it’s Kievra-Rogue. Now, Kes, marriage is truly _bliss_. If you’re thinking of tying the knot anytime soon, I really recommend New York City as your honeymoon location.”

 

“My boyfriend says you’ve gotta stop getting paint all over the table. Or at least clear up your mess.” Anger boosted his confidence, and he gestured irritably. “Be creative all you want! But clean up and _buy something!”_

 

Everybody in the café turned to watch the commotion. Vahan stopped cleaning the mug, and Nancy’s jaw dropped.

 

“I can tell I’ve upset you. Was it about Whisper? I know she takes her job very seriously.”

 

“It’s ‘cause you’re getting–paint– _everywhere_!”

 

“Hey, hey, alright.” Vahan was suddenly by his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, you’re ok. Let’s calm down.”

 

“She’s _Whisper’s_ wife!”

 

“Oh, jeez, that explains a lot,” Vahan replied in obvious distaste.

 

“I’m obviously missing something here.” Aquella’s voice was light, but she frowned at the two of them. “If you have an issue to take up with Whisper, don’t take it out on _me_. I just want to paint, and this is the nicest place to do it in.”

 

“Right. Well, can I interest you in a coffee? Or a cake, or… _anything_?” Vahan attempted. “If you bought something once in a while, it’d help us all out. Running a business, here.”

 

“Whisper said it wouldn’t be a problem. I’m sorry.” She had the decency to look embarrassed. “I thought it’d been cleared, or….”

 

“Newsflash! Your wife doesn’t own or control every part of the Phoenix, though I’m sure she’d love to,” Kes interrupted. “Y’know what–get out! You’re… You’re barred indefinitely!”

 

“I’m sorry, are _you_ in charge now?” Aquella challenged. “Where’s your apron and badge of authority?

 

“That is fair enough!” Kes yelled back, roughly shaking Vahan’s arm away from his shoulder. “But I am _not_ happy about this!”

 

“Ok, now let’s cool down.” Vahan raised his hands. “Everybody! There’s no need to shout. We’re attracting way too much attention to ourselves as it is.”

 

“It’s the most exciting day at work I’ve ever had,” Nancy said. “In fact, I–”

 

“I’m out of here.” Kes interrupted, already walking away. “Some people have no _decency.”_

 

“And you are completely out of line!” Aquella retorted at his back. “I haven’t _done_ anything! You have a few anger issues, huh?”

 

“Enough,” Vahan repeated, but Kes had already left. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, before addressing the customers. “Show’s over, everyone. As you were.”

 

“I knew that boy should never have left the Mental House,” an elderly woman muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Once you go in, you’re already a changed person.”

 

Vahan’s face flamed, though he was clearly more hurt than angry, and Aquella glanced up at him in sudden understanding. “The Rosenburg case.” She stated softly, and he nodded stiffly. “Oh, oh no. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think–of _course_ , the name rang a bell, but–”

 

“Whisper kind of screwed us both over. Y’think I wanted to sell coffee?”

 

“I don’t know why you bloody complain so much, Ryson,” Nancy called over at him. “You always leave me to do the actual work!”

 

Aquella was already standing, shoving her art equipment into her oversized satchel. “I’m going to find him! I’m going to apologise, I promise.”

 

“No, really, it’s best to let him cool down–”

 

“He saved Telezine Crown! He saved _everyone._ I know it was at such a high cost to his wellbeing, but he–“

 

“I don’t want to talk about this again,” Vahan told her firmly. “It was hard, yes, but he did it. And now I’m here, working at MoonDollars, instead of my _old job._ Which I was promised. But I’m too tired to be bitter, alright? I don’t care. I just want the two of us to be happy.”

 

“Bitter,” Nancy chipped in unnecessarily. “Good one. You know, because we make coffee–”

 

“I’ll clean that table up as soon as I’m back!” was all Aquella said, already hurrying to the exit.

There was a small silence as the door closed behind her, before Vahan turned back to look at Nancy.

 

“ _She_ pisses me off,” was all Nancy said in response.   

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Rumpleteazergrace   
> Or instagram: emilyrennie1


End file.
